Contrivance
by SmartFluff2408
Summary: "Her eyes glued to the door, Uhura waited breathlessly for Commander Spock's masculine form to appear. Watching him in class was no longer enough; she felt she had to see him as frequently as possible." Spock/Uhura. Leading up to the events of Star Trek: Ongoing #18.


Cadet Nyota Uhura sat in one of Starfleet Academy's many courtyards, just outside of the door to the Science and Medicine wing. It was precisely 2200 hours. Rain fell from the dark sky in sheets, and Uhura began to wish she had decided to go clubbing with her roommate, Gaila. Cursing herself for forgetting her umbrella, Uhura tossed her long, soaking-wet hair over one shoulder.

Her eyes glued to the door, Uhura waited breathlessly for Commander Spock's masculine form to appear. Watching him in class was no longer enough; she felt she had to see him as frequently as possible. It was an odd desire, Uhura knew, but no words could express how she felt when she laid eyes on the Vulcan commander. Or, better yet, the excitement she experienced when she conversed with him. Despite his obvious intelligence, Spock had a remarkable ability to make her feel as if she were his equal.

_But they were not equals_. Commander Spock was, in fact, Uhura's instructor and therefore in authority over her.

Uhura did realize the absurdity of her feelings for the Commander to a certain extent. She knew a romantic relationship between student and teacher was inappropriate, and in her case, unattainable. Commander Spock was half Vulcan. Culturally, Vulcans purged all emotions from themselves, including feelings of attraction and love.

Despite all of this, Uhura could not keep her mind off of the intelligent Commander. His lessons, though often quite lengthy, were well-crafted and insightful. Never had she been so motivated to do well than in Commander Spock's classes. She held on to all of his compliments, her favorite being "Cadet Uhura, you have an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in subspace transmission tests." She had been thrilled to find this written at the top of her midterm report.

Now, she was waiting hopefully, at the precise time his final class of the day ended. The doors burst open and a pack of cadets rushed out, talking and laughing loudly. Even though they walked directly in front of her, none of them noticed the slight xenolinguistics major. That was fine by Uhura. She did not want to be engaged in a conversation when Commander Spock walked past her.

As if by magic, the captivating Commander appeared, opening an umbrella before stepping out of the doorway. Uhura quickly made note of his attire: the standard Starfleet Academy personnel uniform. She had expected nothing else. However, she was always struck by how the steel gray garb complimented Spock's coloring.

Her heart pounding, Uhura watched him move briskly down the walkway. In a few moments, he would be directly in front of her. Spontaneously, Uhura decided to speak first.

"Good evening, Commander," she said, when he was within a meter.

"Cadet Uhura," he acknowledged, stopping.

Uhura could just make out his perfect lines in the darkness. Trying not to inhale sharply, she realized how near she was to Spock. If she reached out her hand, she could touch his sturdy chest.

"What are you doing here, Cadet?" Commander Spock asked. Uhura searched for a hint of concern in his tone, but there was none. He was stoic, as always.

"I was just waiting for someone," she answered honestly.

"In that case, please make use of my umbrella until your companion arrives," Commander Spock said. "Goodnight, Cadet Uhura." With that, he pressed the item into her hands and left.

Uhura marveled at what had just occurred. Spock had made such a thoughtful gesture, especially for a Vulcan. Uhura watched until the steel gray of his uniform disappeared into the rainy darkness. By now, he was surely soaked to the bone.

_Would he have done that for any of his students? Or only for her? _

Uhura was not sure. But she was certain of one thing: Spock would need his umbrella back, and she would have to return it to him. Uhura smiled at the prospect.

A/N Thank you for reading the first chapter of _Contrivance_. I am very new to the Star Trek universe, so feel free to let me know if I am doing something wrong. Reviews are much appreciated. Live Long and Prosper.


End file.
